The Difference of Two Worlds
by Doctored
Summary: 15 years on for Rose just over 15 hours for the Doctor and when the earth is under attack from a familiar enemy all secrets are revealed!This is rewritten as FF seems to have deleted the orgianal BTW the chapters are all titles of Bon Jovi songs
1. This is the Story of my life

OK this is my first posted on hope you like R&R Prologue 

_This is the story of my life  
And I write it everyday.  
I know it isn't black and white  
And it's anything but grey.  
I know that no I'm not alright, but I feel ok cos  
Anything can, everything can happen  
That's the story of my life_

My name is Annabella, my friends call me Aine though (that's pronounced on-ya) I am 15 years old, a science whiz and am crap at French. Also I'm a huuuuuuge bon jovi fan and so yer that's really why each chapter of this book thing is a title of one of his songs. My full name is some stupid thing that my mum thought up she says it' reminds her of her old life' what ever old life that it…she never tells me. Anyway my full name is Annabella Cassandra-Jabe Tyler. I shouldn't really be evil to mum but I was never close to her, Jackie, my Nan. Practically raised me! I never met my dad and mum never talks about him. Mum has this job in London, not totally sure what it is but yer she has it. I should care, but I don't. I've been through way too much and she hides too much from me. She suffered from depression apparently when I was like…6? But she's meant to be over it. Jackie has the right idea about names…Rose- that's my mum's name- I love it! But it doesn't suit her. She's way too depressed all the time. Honestly! She is such a miserable bitch! I'm the one threatening to fail my French oral next week! I'm the one who needs counselling 'how to deal with a useless mum' NEEWAY I had better get on with revision if I want to get anywhere near a pass grade. But hey…. This is the story of my life!


	2. Unbreakable

Here's Chapter 1!!!! Cookies for all who R&R

**Chapter 1- Unbreakable**

_I'm unbreakable  
Unstoppable  
I'm invincible  
Come on bring it to me  
Cuz I'm always gonna be  
Unbreakable  
Reliable   
Undeniable  
Come on give it to me  
Cuz I'm always gonna be unbreakable_

7:30 at 33 long drive, Whitton, Rose Tyler sat at the breakfast bar in an insanely clean kitchen sipping coffee and gazing in to space. She heard her daughter's alarm go off and echo round the mansion. She downed the rest of her coffee and grabbed her hand bag, checking herself in the hall mirror before opening the huge front door.

"Off early again Rose?" Jackie came down the left set of stairs and stood, hands on hips, surveying Rose.

"Umm…yeah loads of work to do. Can you check that Aine gets to school ok? Thanks bye" and she shut the door quickly leaving Jackie on the stairs.

"She's your daughter, won't you just accept that?" she whispered shaking her head before turning to go back up stairs.

"OI Aine, Lilly come on!"

Aine rolled over and fell out of bed. Her dark brown hair lay matted on her shoulders and her nails were covered in chipped black polish and ink- she had been up late again last night writing-. Lilly was already down in the kitchen when she arrived in her customized school uniform and fish nets.

"You can't go to school like that, make-up isn't allowed you know that" said the perfectly arranged Lilly from the kitchen table. Leaning against the counter aine scooped a spoonful of cornflakes into her mouth and glared at Lilly through black-line eyes.

10 minutes later aine put her earphones on and picked up her badge covered bag before slamming the door and walking down the drive.

"Anna wait!" Lilly ran out and fell into stride beside her.

"Its aine not Anna, God get it right!"

"You know by rights I'm you aunt, you should show me some respect!"

"Yeah coz I'm loving having an aunt 2 years younger than me, buzz off before I swat you, fly!"

Lilly fell behind and watched as her niece walked towards the bus stop and whacked high fives at her mates.

"Miss Tyler, thank God! We have a code 6" Rose rushed into the control room and stared at the unidentified flying object that was entering their radar!.

"It's heading here?"

"Yes Miss"

"Prepare the men"

In the last 15 years Rose had risen from rooky to the head of torchwood, now respected and obeys despite only being 35 years old.

"Miss it's in range"

"bring it in" the man sitting at the monitor wearing a Bluetooth headset reached out and typed a code into the computer. Unseen to the human eye, a tractor beam fired from the top of torchwood tower and covered the ship entering the earth's atmosphere.

"We have it"

Every time this process had been carried out, Rose had preyed hat it would be him. This time was no exception, 15 years on. As she entered the huge lab where the ship lay trapped her heart skipped a beat as she saw it wasn't. Carrying hi-tech alien-adapted weapons men surrounded the ship as Rose walked forward. A square of metal fell away from the side of the object and a figure entered view. Rose took another step towards it and preyed that the TARDIS translator still worked in her head.

"Who are you? Identify yourself"

the figure stepped forward and held up a hand. The whole room pulsed with heat throwing the people inside it off their feet. The only thought that filled Rose's head as she was thrown back was 'impossible!"


	3. Complicated

**A/N hey guys if you're reading this fic then please do review even if it is to say 'ha i reviewed' please! **

**Chapter 3: Complicated**

The Doctor was lead in to what looked like the Head office and sat him-self down in a high-backed leather chair. He knew by the way that the older man kept shooting nervous glances around that something was wrong. Lloyd sat himself down in the chair opposite the Doctor on the other side of the desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if trying to rid himself of a headache. The Doctor leaned towards him and spoke "maybe – no _defiantly- _I can help"

"Can you? Can you really? Can you bring her back? Can you banish these- these _aliens_ that have invaded our planet?"

"As a matter of fact I have quite a talent in the alien department," he leant back in his chair and grinned. Lloyd eyed him suspiciously and then seemed to come to a decision as he walked round the desk and began to type a code in the computer.

"We have links with all the security camera's here" a bank of tiny screens popped up and Lloyd moved the cursor to one showing just static.

"We lost all contact with personnel in the room with the craft and the door code has been over-ridden meaning we can't get in, but-."

The Doctor watched as the old man typed a time in a bar at the bottom of the screen, "we _did _manage to record the moments before that."

He pressed enter and a view of an un-nervingly familiar ship crackled into life. He watched as about a dozen men with alien weapons surrounded the ship.

"How stupid _are _you people? Who _is_ in charge here? Who-," his hearts froze and his voice caught in his throat as a tall, blond woman in a business suit strode into view.

"That's the boss, Rose Tyler best we've ever had!" Lloyd pointed at the figure on the screen standing in the middle of the circle of guards speaking unheard words.

"Impossible, she can't be" the Doctor had lost all his bubbly self confidence and spoke in little more than a whisper, unable to tear his eyes away from his long lost love.

"Rose?" he blinked away the tears threatening to over take him and caught sight of the wooden block standing on the desk Infront of him, 'Rose Tyler: Head of Torchwood' next to it a photo of Rose herself with Jackie-her mum-, Pete –her 'dad'- and Mickey stood encased in a golden frame.

"you might want to watch this, Doctor" Lloyd's voice brought the Doctor's attention back to the screen portraying the real-life Rose joining the men in shielding her eyes from a great light emitting from the ship. He watched as all the men and –to his horror- Rose, were thrown back in a blast of red light. He couldn't travel to a parallel world without even knowing, just to watch her be killed! But when the silhouette became solid and stepped out from the ship the Doctor stood and shoved the chair aside.

"Take me down there," he said staring at the screen in horror.

"I'm sorry Doctor but-,"

"Take me down there, NOW!"

"Yes sir."

The Doctor took in the burnt corpses around him and tasted bile. They were indistinguishable. He had no idea which she was. Getting in the room had been no problem, nothing a bit of sonicing couldn't solve. It had become apparent that the ship had sealed itself once again, protecting the creatures inside from what the Doctor wanted to do to them. None of the Torchwood staff had survived, that's what hurt the most. Somehow he had crossed the void and landed here without even realising, her world. But he had been too late, he had lost her once before, but not like this. She was gone for real now.

"We had better tell their families." The Doctor jumped at the voice behind him, forgetting that he was not the only one in the room. He brought his emotions under control and turned to face Lloyd who was eyeing the bodies looking a little green.

"Miss Tyler's daughter is upstairs still, maybe I should start with her."

It Hit Home.

-_' I'm going to see my mum, meant to be head of this place' 'I'm not staying anywhere I'm going to see my mum'-_

Her attitude, Her Grin, Her stylish composure but-

_His_ Eyes, _His_ Hair, _His_ Determination!

He sprinted past a startled Lloyd and didn't stop. He bounced impatiently waiting for the lift and then ran for the stairs taking them three at a time. He arrived at Rose's office out of breath and bent double.

Aine sat in her mum's chair swinging back and forth playing with a stand of brown hair.

"You're Rose Tyler's daughter?"

"_You're _Rose Tyler's Daughter!"

it wasn't a question. The bubbly energetic guy from the lift had gone, in his place stood an empty, desperate man with the tinniest glint of hope in his pleading eyes. Aine had liked the cool in-control character and was scared with his replacement.

She nodded and he grinned. He collapsed in the other chair and blew out a long breath. He had obviously been running as his breathing was heavy and sweat gleamed on his temples. He grinned at her his deep brown eyes meeting her own identical ones.

"How old are you?"

"15"

"When's your birthday?"

"18th September"

"Do you know your dad?"

"No, why?"

" 'Cos… 'Cos I think that I'm him" he swallowed and grinned again, but it didn't hit home for Aine.

"Where's mum?" a flicker of pain and heartbreak entered the man's eyes and then disappeared again as if it had never been there.

"I'm sorry, very sorry" he met her gaze again and breathed out slowly through his teeth.

"She's dead, Rose is dead." He almost whispered it before burying his head in his hands.

"But- she can't be!" Aine looked around panicking and then a thought struck her.

"What's going to happen to me?"

The Doctor's head snapped up and he crouched down so he was level with her.

"Nothing, I swear I won't let anything happen to you Aine. You-… you could come with me?"

"But who _are_ you?"

"I'm the Doctor! And I'm your dad!"

Rose sturred and opened her eyes trying to remember what had happened. She squinted and struggled to make sense of her blurred surroundings. Her head hurt and she tried to reach up and soothe it- but couldn't. Her arms refused to obey her. She couldn't feel any bindings and put all her effort in to moving any part of her body, her attempts were in vain and she let out a whimper of frustration. Giving up she collapsed back and though about what had happened. The last thing she remembered was panicking. Panicking as the tall humanoid had towered over her. The bright light reflecting off its skin. She had tried to scream, to warn someone. Anyone! They had to know that the Cybermen were back!


	4. I Am

Chapter 4: I Am 

_When you think that no one needs you, sees you or believes you_

_  
No one's there to understand _

_  
I am_

_  
I'll be there to be that someone_

_  
When you think that no one is there to hold your hand_

_  
I am_

When the Doctor had identified the Cybermen all un-necessary personnel were evacuated and armed guards placed on the doors of the lab which the Doctor was now in, examining the ship. He had vowed to wipe every last cyberman off the planet after what had happened to Rose. The staff at torchwood had still not managed to identify any of the corpses as all were now black lumps of burnt flesh. His frustration getting to him, the Doctor bashed his arm against the metal hull of the ship and laid his head on the cool metal. Tears stung his eyes as he felt the pain vibrating up his arm and also that which was burning through both his hearts. He had lost Rose! True he had never truly got her back but… this was different, there really _was_ no hope in getting her back. There had been a time in the last 72 hours when he had considered that it may have been easier on both of them if she had died. How wrong he was.

"Doctor?"

He still had some part of her at least. In his head, she would never die in there.

"Doctor?"

And of course there was that other part of her, still living on. He turned to face Aine his expression controlled. Her eyes were puffy and red; smudges of black make-up that he had seen numerous times on Rose's cheeks now lay on her daughter's._ Their_ daughter's. He grinned at her with what he hoped was a reassuring smile and she returned it with her own weak attempt before moving into his arms. She even smelled like Rose. He could do this- _would­_ do this. For her!

Rose lay and listened to her own laboured breathing, testing her boundaries where movement was concerned. She realised she was now able to establish basic movement and sat up to study her surroundings fully. There was a door in the wall opposite to her and she nearly cried out in relief when she turned the handle and it opened. She was in a long metallic corridor with other passages leading off in various directions. Turn left and collide in to a wall of steel, but… turn right and a control panel was set into the wall next to a huge door stretching form the floor to the ceiling… The way out!

She walked forward and examined the panel; '_the sonic screwdriver would be handy at a time like this'_ she thought to herself, '_in fact the Doctor himself wouldn't be unwelcome!'_ Just as the thought passed through her head an alarm blasted through the ship rattling Rose from within. She turned as a seven foot tall nightmare in steel armour stepped from the shadows.

Raising its arm the cyberman spoke;

"You-will-step-down-and-be-deactivated!"

Rose laughed at the creature's ignorance.

"'Deactivated'? I'm a human! You can't just switch me off!"

"You-have-not-heard-of-death?"

The alarm suddenly stopped but a humming which had defiantly not been there before vibrated through the ship. The cyberman now had a firm grip on Rose's arm which she was sure was about to pop out of its socket. The door was opening. A pair of shabby battered plimsolls which Rose knew so well came it to view as the door Rose to reveal the rest of a body Rose thought she would never see again. The Doctor! However, before she could speak the cyberman pulsed with energy some being transferred to her through their contact and it disintegrated. Her body jerked violently and then it stopped. She fell to the floor and lay still. The shabby shoes placed themselves either side of her body and a pair of strong hands drew her to her feet.

"You" Said the Doctor, "are meant to be dead!"


	5. Livin' On a Prayer

**Chapter 5: Livin' on a Prayer**

_We__'ve got to hold on to what we've got_

_  
cause it doesn__'t make a difference_

_  
If we make it or not_

_  
We__'ve got each other and that's a lot_

_  
For love - well give it a shot_

At first all Rose could do was open and shut her mouth goldfish style, staring in disbelief at the brown eyes shining back at her; if it wasn't for the Doctor's strong grip on her upper arm and waist then she would have been on the floor once again.

"Hello, earth to Rose," Keeping one hand on her hip the Doctor waved the other in front of her glassy eyes; at the movement, Rose focused her eyes and blinked back the salty tears that were threatening to fall, enveloping the Doctor in a bone breaking hug.

"Rose…I…Can't….breath" He gasped and she slowly released him and drew back, the first genuine smile on her face for 15 years.

A clunking mechanical sound awoke the couple from their reverie and pulled them back down to the hard reality of their situation; the room grew darker as the gap between the large door and the floor grew ever smaller, her years at Torchwood having refined her reflexes Rose clutched at the Doctor's hand and slid under the door, determined not to be trapped on the same side of it as before.

"There are cybermen, same as before, I don't know what they want or why they're here but they are." Rose rattled off the military style report so fluently that the Doctor had to do a double take, before following her long strides down the empty lab to the steel door, slotting a key card in and walking through she turned to the armed guards flanking the outside of it.

"I want no-one to enter that lab it stays sealed until I specifically say otherwise, understand?"

"Mum?" Aine stood nervously against the wall straightening as soon as she had heard her mother's voice. Rose turned and caught sight of her daughter, hair messed and make-up smudged.

"Aine?" she took a step forward as if to comfort her but stopped herself as if forgetting her place and turned to the nearest member of staff re adjusting her 'head of Torchwood' comportment.

"What the hell is she doing here? ...Anyone?"

The Doctor stepped forward from where he had been observing the scene unfold.

"O I think it might be because she was contacted and told you were dead." He said giving her a pointed look, almost pleading with her to show some of the emotion _his_ Rose would in this situation; instead he was met by a confused and wrinkled brow.

"Dead? I didn't die; Jones, take her down and find someone to take her home." Rose turned on her heel and walked down the polished corridor, her heels clipping the flooring and echoing through the deserted building. The Doctor stared after her for a few seconds before turning to 'Jones' who was ushering Aine to the lift.

"Jones, be a good man and just take her down to reception, she's not going anywhere just yet." He winked at Aine before running of after Rose, his squeaking converse contrasting with the clipped tone of Rose's Jimmy choos.

Rose turned into her office and collapsed into her chair, she studied the framed picture of her and the Doctor at the 2012 Olympics before picking it up and throwing it with force against the door, it emitted a loud crash and fell to the floor, the glass casing splintered.

The door opened and the Doctor walked nervously in catching Rose wiping her eyes and pretending to type something on the computer. He stepped forwards and the glass crunched under his plimsoll drawing his attention to the shattered frame, he bent and picked the photo out and snorted.

"I remember this one; you refused to leave unless we went into the booth to have this done."

Rose swung out of her chair and snatched the photo from his hands before bending to pick up the glass in a harsh rushed manner.

"Rose," The Doctor sighed and bent down so he was level with her.

She continued to rashly pick up the glass until a jagged shard stuck in her index finger and drew a trickle of scarlet blood, at which she merely became irritated and stood up walking away.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh Yeah I'm fine, top of the world, just hunky dory thanks!" Rose bit back in a clipped sarcastic tone; she continued to pace as the Doctor stood on in shocked silence.

"Why are you here?" she sobbed, a hand reaching up to cover her mouth and smother any further noise.

"Well actually I'm not sure, the TARDIS didn't show any signs of falling through a gap, and I believed it to be impossible but I-" He was cut off as Rose snorted.

"You're not in a parallel world," she said slowly, as if explaining that the world was spinning to a five year old.

The Doctor's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"But-"

"Me, Mum and Pete, not long after you left, we managed to get back through, some Torchwood Cock-up." The silence re-asserted itself.

Rose returned to picking up the pieces of glass and putting them in her waste bin as the Doctor sank down to the floor and rubbed a hand over his face, trying to comprehend; Rose finished and stood above him looking at how worn and tired he was, yet he hadn't changed at all.

"I waited for so long but I didn't hear anything about you, nothing, as if you just weren't here anymore, so in the end I just… gave up." She shrugged

"Oh Rose," The Doctor scrambled to his feet holding her tight to his chest, breathing in her scent once again, he heard her breathing hitch and knew she was crying. He didn't make any attempt to shush her, just held her, Rassilon she needed it and so did he. For him it had only been three days, but for her? 15, 16 years! No wonder she was so cold, the Doctor received the impression that she hadn't been close to anyone in that time, not even her own daughter. He steered them so that they were sitting on the sofa in the corner of her office, her head not leaving his chest once, and they sat there: holding her, comforting her, loving her.

**A/N Thankies to the few of you who ARE reading this and its you who i am writing for so don't leave me in the dark...tell all your woes and...whats the opposite of a woe?...a Happy?**


End file.
